Finding Navi
by DownerLithium
Summary: Link's search for Navi goes haywire before it even starts! Can't the poor guy have some time to himself! Then again, maybe it wasn't a bad thing..
1. Leaving it Behind

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Or Kingdom Hearts either. All I own is the plot and whatever remains of my sanity.

A/N Sorry if the discriptons aren't great. My first multichaptered fic. Ever. I hope it's good..but I doubt it. Please RR to tell me what I'm doing wrong.

* * *

Prolouge

Saria sat on her stump, playing her song as usual. She had light green hair, tucked behind her greener headband. She was wearing the usual Kokiri outfit: Green. Long sleeves. Boots. And shorts. Nothing out of the ordinary. She was in her secret place, deep in the lost woods, and it more important then anyone would have guessed..well it seemed so. And dispite the giant temple looming from behind, Saria didn't seem to think of it as anything more than her Secret place. Which was more important to her than all the temples and all the songs in the whole wide world. Because here she wrote her song. She wrote it many years ago, of course, and it seemed hopelessly infectious. Her song and her place were better than everything...Except one thing...well...two now...

Her friends. Link, future hero and childhood friend, and Zelda, Princess and surprisingly funny. The three of them, oddly enough, were as thick as theives. And now all of them were leaving. Saria, leaving her village, for the first time, and quite possibly last. Nobody knew what really happened if the Kokiri ever ACTUALLY left the forest...and nobody was willing to find out.

Zelda was leaving her crown. Her throne. And most importantly, Hyrule. Who knew exactly when, how, and if the Great king of Evil would return, or if a new threat would present itself? And with Zelda and Link gone, Hyrule would fall in a heartbeat. And it was a risk she was willing to take.

Link was almost 13 now. He had long blond hair, which he tucked in his hat. He also wore something simliar to Saria's outfit, though he wore brown paints instead of the usual green. He still had 5 years to go. Five years before he was truly needed. Five years...that he still had to live. And everyone around him knew that. Five years was plenty of time. It surely wouldn't take more than five years, would it? Just a leave. He'd already left. Left the village and left Hyrule. He wound up stepping right in the middle of something bigger, somthing giant and unique, but still his journey was incomplete. And when your best friend was looking for something, they knew better than to let him look alone.

Link was looking for someone. Someone he owed so much too. His best friend. Better than everyone else. His friend...his second friend...his missing friend. Or Simply just a lost friend. A small and strikingly hard to find friend.

Was a fairy. Named Navi.

* * *

A/N I know you guys will scream plothole over Saria leaving and what not, but lemme explain: I figured it didn't matter. She already technically left the forest to go to the sacred Realm...sage...thing..so i figure Kokiri was null in void. If you guys are clamoring for some injury, I suppose I can pull something together. Please RR 


	2. What the hell is that!

Disclaimer: I'm gonna get so sick of this so fast. But anyways, I dont own Zelda or Kingdom Hearts. Still have remaining bits of sanity, though, so thats good.

A/n Hi! Welcome to the begining of the interesting part! The wierdness..OH! And please dont ask about any plotholes, because 90 i will close later. The ones I dont will be mocked.

* * *

Chapter 1- What the hell is that?!

Link was prepping Epona, his horse. Zelda stood beside him, trying to help. She wasn't very good with horses, and she kept dropping the packages. She swore every once and a while too. "Why can't Malon be doing this!!" Zelda said once every ten minutes. Saria chuckled in between playing. Link tried to stop himself from laughing, but that plan was failing miserably.

A half hour or so later, and Epona was all set. Until she bolted off. Zelda swore. Link laughed. Saria kept playing. Once Zelda took her "happy and calm Princess" pills, everyone started talking. Except Saria, who was still playing, for now.

"Jeez...Navi…How hard is it to find just ONE freaking fairy these days?" Zelda announced, Her pills not taking affect yet. Link shrugged and looked down. He hadn't the faintest idea how long this would take, or even where she was. But he really didn't care. Zelda kept talking about Navi and how impossible she was to find, Link kept sinking his head lower to the ground.

"Do you think I'll ever find her?" Link said calmly. Saria nodded and stopped playing a moment. "Of course! It's hard, but not impossible. We'll find her sooner or later." Link nodded. Saria smiled and went back to playing. Zelda, the pills now taking affect, started talking again.

"Yeah. We'll find her. I promise. Besides, at least we're not looking for that damn owl…" She shuddered as she talked about the insanity and stupidity of that owl. "Hey, Saria! I was wondering." Saria stopped playing as Zelda kept talking. "If you're a kokiri, and you're leaving the forest, are you sure you won't die or something? I mean, you're not supposed to be leaving…Who knows…they might be right and stuff."

Link nodded and turned around as they waited for Saria to answer. "Umm…well you see…I really don't know…Probably something to do with me being a sage or something. I mean, I could get in there…I won't worry about it!" Saria smiled and laughed. Zelda slapped her head while Link shook his. Saria went back to playing.

For nothing more than five minutes. "Umm….guys…this doesn't look good." Saria lowered her ocarina and pointed at the dias near her stump. It had the forest emblem on it, of course…well...it was supposed too. But now it was gone…replaced by a swirling mass of black. Link and Zelda spun around. Zelda shouted a bit. Link shook his head and got his sword out.

"What in the name of Nayru is that thing?!" Zelda shouted as she pointed at the black vortex. Link shook his head. Saria got out her slingshot and aimed a deku nut at it. "Oh that's a good plan! That won't do anything! Hundred to one it's Ganon!" Zelda shouted. Saria and Link nodded sadly. They put down their weapons. Mass chaos and arguing ensued.

A few moments later, and the black vortex grew wider. It reached where Saria was sitting a little while ago. The wind was acting up, it seemed, as all three of them were being pulled towards the black thing. Zelda swore some more. Saria just panicked and shouted. Link started running in the other direction, doin nothing but making him look like he was on a treadmill. All the running and shouting did nothing, as moments later, all of them were sucked down into the vortex and everything went black.

What seemed like hours later, the three woke up in the middle of a town. It was night. It was cold. And no one was outside. The three got up and looked around. Zelda spoke first. "Where the hell are we?!?" Saria spoke next. "And…how do we get back?!"

Link spoke last. "And where is Navi…"

* * *

Please RR. Also, I need advice. Should this stay in KH, or move to Zelda? 


End file.
